Shandra Jimenez
|occupation = News Reporter |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |enemies = Toby Determined Stan Pines (formerly) |quote = "Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter."| inspiration = Sean Jimenez (name only) }} Shandra Jimenez is a news reporter in Gravity Falls, Oregon and Toby Determined's crush. History Season 1 She first appeared in "Headhunters," attending Stan Pines' unveiling of his new wax figure at the grand re-opening of the Wax Museum of Mystery. While there, she said that Toby Determined, head of the failing Gravity Falls Gossiper, is not a real reporter while stating that she is, and pointed out that Stan had promised everybody a free pizza if they came, to which Stan replied that it was "a typo." Later, it is revealed that Toby has a crush on her. He keeps a life-sized cardboard cutout of her in his closet, which he made out with at least once when he was alone. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," she was mentioned by Toby when Gideon Gleeful gave him Shandra's phone number as part of a deal to get back at Dipper. In "Boyz Crazy," Shandra was shown on TV reporting on Ergman Bratsman's arrest, describing how he was pulled over and arrested for not having a rear license plate. In "Gideon Rises," she does a report on the Mystery Shack, which is under Gideon's control, and later reports on Gideon's arrest and the Pines family retaking ownership. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she attends the Mystery Shack's grand re-opening, taking a picture of Stan, Dipper, and Mabel Pines. In "Society of the Blind Eye," she is mentioned in the end page's cryptogram. In "The Love God," Mabel makes a wooden figurine of her, when she is deciding who to set up Robbie with. In "A Tale of Two Stans," she is seen in Stan's flashback in Dusk 2 Dawn when Stan is buying bread, wearing an "I Heart TV" shirt, with the heart and TV being pictures of a heart and a TV. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," she reports the death of Mayor Befufftlefumpter. She breaks down in tears during the report, not because she finds it sad, but because it is the first piece of real news she's reported on in some time. After the mayoral debate, she reports that Stan was disqualified due to his numerous crimes, and that Tyler Cutebiker is now the new mayor of Gravity Falls, Oregon. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of her from "The Stanchurian Candidate" is shown as Bill Cipher mentions picking his next pawn. Appearance She is a tall, tan woman with brown hair. She wears a light blue shirt with a slightly darker blue-gray vest and a black skirt that goes down to her knees. She has very high, very distinct cheek bones, a "beauty mark" mole on her face, and wears dark pink lipstick. Sightings Trivia *Her name may be based on Sean Jimenez, Gravity Falls' Background Design Supervisor, who also attended the California Institute of Arts School of Film/Video with creator Alex Hirsch, or on Sarah Jimenez, one of Alex Hirsch's friends from when he attended CalArts. *On "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", her name was misspelled as Shondra Hermenes on Disney captions. And in Spain, the Spanish dubbing used that name on that chapter. *She was mentioned in a cryptogram in "Society of the Blind Eye" saying "SHANDRA'S REJECTIONS." ru:Шандра Химанес Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Celebrities Category:Adults Category:Females